Kabut Putih
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Mengapa ketika aku sudah masuk terlalu jauh, kau justru meninggalkanku?


**Mencoba mencari varian lain dan sedikit mencampur cerita masa lalu dengan cerita seorang kawan. Semoga berkenan membacanya ^^**

 **A sequel to Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kabut Putih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melempar pandang pada langit malam. Kelabunya terlihat menenangkan. Gumpalan awan putih yang biasa menggantung padanya di hari siang, kini menghilang. Tak lagi menutup ekspresi sang bumantara.

Terpampang jelas. Terpatri nyata. Segala rona yang melambangkan kesederhanaan sekaligus keangkuhan sang Maha Luas. Kendati sebagian besar manusia menganggapnya pertanda kegelapan, tetapi tidak bagiku.

Langit malam dengan segala kelamnya adalah anugerah Tuhan yang sangat aku damba. Karena ia tak angkuh meski berkukuh. Karena ia tak jumawa meski berkuasa. Karena ia tak pongah meski jelah. Rengkuhan eratnya bersama sang bulan membuat bumiku menghangat. Dekapan halusnya seiring buaian sang bayu mencipta desiran sayu. Yang menggoda dan mencumbuku hingga ke leret tulang rusuk.

Aku tersenyum. Menarik sudut bibir terangkat. Tak ada roman lain tetapi ketulusan jelas kuberikan. Netra pucatku menyempit kala pergerakan kelopak mulai terasa. Aku memejamkan mata. Kuhirup napas dalam dan kuhembus perlahan. Rasanya sungguh menenteramkan. Kedamaian menyusup masuk di setiap inci sel tubuhku, meski kesenyapan mengikuti di belakangnya. Aku tak peduli lagi. Yang kubutuhkan hanya sebuah rasa di mana aku bisa menyentuh kebahagiaan tanpa ada masalah yang menghantui.

Manusia berkata aku layaknya pengecut. Bukan menempuh aral dengan keberanian, malah menghempaskan tubuh ke haluan yang berlawanan.

Manusia berkata aku ini tak berguna. Bukan menyeka segala permasalahan, malah berbalik menyongsong kesunyian.

Aku tak acuh. Penat tubuhku masih enggan meluruh.

Toh tidak selamanya aku bersikap semacam itu. Aku hanya lelah, berkutat dengan segala masalah. Otakku, tubuhku dan jiwaku membutuhkan keteduhan.

"Hinata."

Lantun suara bariton tepat di samping telinga menyadarkanku. Perlahan ku menoleh ke arahnya, menderma senyuman paksa yang terasa kaku. Ia membalasnya. Ada perbedaan nyata pada senyum itu. Meski ia membias cengiran lebar yang dahulu mampu membuatku lumpuh, tetapi aku mencium kebohongan di sebaliknya.

Ia sama terpaksa denganku saat mengukir lengkungan di bibir tipisnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Layang tatapnya tak sedetikpun terputus dari pandanganku. Hanya dalam beberapa detakan nadi, ia telah berada tepat di sampingku. Duduk menghadap ke arah yang sama.

Aku terbisu kelu. Saraf tubuh seakan kaku. Aku melihat permata safirnya mengarah lurus pada hamparan langit. Objek yang sama yang kupandang beberapa saat lalu. Aku memakmuminya.

Tak berselang lama hingga kesunyian menyeruak. Membuat hembusan ringan udara menyusup di antara kami. Helaian kontras kami beradu dalam harmoni, seolah menegaskan kesenyapan yang mendera.

"Maafkan aku," ucapannya tertangkap nyalang.

Tak satu katapun kuberikan sebagai balasan. Tak satu gerakpun kulepaskan sebagai reaksi.

Hanya ...,

setetes air mata mengungkap segalanya.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang selalu bertingkah macam ini. Lemah. Aku memang lemah. Terlebih jika menyangkut perasaan pada pria ini.

Tapi aku tak mau lagi kehilangan kendali. Aku tak mau lagi menjadi pihak yang terkuasai. Aku juga tak akan rela jika kesedihan yang tersimpan rapi harus tercecer saat ini. Meski dengan resiko deras aliran yang memenuhi pipi.

"Maafkan aku," dia kembali berujar. Kali ini disertai tatapan sendu yang menghujam jantungku. Pria itu berjongkok tepat di hadapan. Kedua tangannya meraih milikku, meremas jemari dan saling menggenggam. Seharusnya ada kehangatan, tetapi entah mengapa hanya dingin yang kurasa.

Aku terpaku, kutatap gagu pendar ragu pada mata birunya. Kendati bodoh, aku tahu pasti ada gulana yang tersimpan di balik manik sejernih lautan itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Kuurai remasan ruas jemarinya. Mengalirkan hangat tubuhku padanya yang kedinginan. Kuelus perlahan helaian pirang yang terasa halus. Kuabaikan rebas air mata di belah pipiku.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Aku minta maaf jika harus mengambil keputusan ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mengkhianati segala gejolak yang membuncah di dalam dada. Senyuman singkat kutorehkan di bibir saat jemariku menyisir pelan rambutnya. Dan sesuatu terjadi membuat degap jantungku terhenti. Pria itu merapatkan pipinya pada telapak tanganku, tergerak perlahan menggesek-gesek hingga lapis kulit kami saling beradu.

 _Kami-sama!_

Dia mirip bocah yang masih suci. Yang masih polos dan tanpa dosa. Nyaris aku terjebak dalam ilusi nyata ini ketika kesadaranku kembali. Dalam satu kibasan kuat aku menarik tangan, membuatku kehilangan sentuhan dingin kulitnya yang memabukkan.

Naruto yang kebingungan segera menatapku penuh tanya. Tak ada lagi binar, pandangannya terasa nanar. Aku mengelak, memalingkan muka demi menghindarinya. Aku paham ia begitu terluka dengan apa yang kuperbuat. Tapi bukankah ini salahnya? Mengapa harus aku yang merasa dipersalahkan di sini?

"Hinata," kudengar panggilan sendunya. Aku terdiam, tak mampu menelurkan sebarispun kata.

"Jangan abaikan aku!"

 _Deg!_

Detakan organ pemompa darahku mendadak laju. Aku menoleh dan berdiri dengan cepat, membiarkan amarah membuncah. Netra piasku menatap sengit makhluk pirang yang kini ikut berdiri. Jengkal tak seberapa yang memisahkan kami, terasa bermil-mil jauhnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku mengabaikanmu?" Aku berteriak mencicit.

"Aku memanggilmu tapi kau diam saja. Bukankah itu artinya kau mengabaikanku?" Ia membalas tak terima.

Kami bagai cermin, bersikap sama saat berhadapan. Melipat tangan di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut tak suka. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah sirna pun hingga saat ini.

"Kau yang mengabaikanku, Naruto-kun," lirihku.

Aku menunduk. Berusaha keras meredam tangis yang mendobrak pertahananku. Aku tak mau lagi menangis di hadapannya. Aku tak ingin lagi terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

"Dan kau jahat."

Runtuh sudah. Aku menangis tergugu. Guncang bahuku kini terbebas. Menepis asa bahwa aku ingin menjadi wanita kuat.

Pria itu mendekat, menarikku dalam dekapan. Anehnya tak sesalutpun kehangatan kudapatkan. Hanya rasa dingin yang belakangan ini justru kurindu.

Isakanku semakin kencang selaras dengan bongkahan yang terbentuk di pangkal napas.

Pria ini jahat. Ia begitu jahat. Memungutku dalam rengkuh hangat, memanjakanku dengan untaian terma manis, setiap hari. Hingga perlahan menghancurkan dinding hati yang telah kubangun tinggi.

Pria ini egois. Ia sungguh egois. Perlakuan lembutnya membuat tubuhku jangar, mencipta desiran aneh yang menggelenyar. Tak ayal ribuan kupu-kupu menari indah di dasar perutku. Menderma kehangatan yang selama ini kurindu.

Tapi ...,

aku tidak butuh itu semua.

Ketika aku mulai tenggelam dalam pesonanya, ia justru pergi berbalik arah.

Ketika aku penuh bersandar kepadanya, ia justru menghilang.

Aku yang memang telah rapuh, menjadi kian terpuruk.

Aku yang memang lemah, menjadi kian payah.

Kulewati hari-hari tanpanya. Menyanyikan kidung sunyi demi mengusir kesepian yang kurasakan. Bergelut dengan gelita malam demi menyeka bayangannya berharap ia menghilang.

Namun semuanya terasa sia-sia. Sedu menemani hari-hariku, hingga pertemuanku kembali dengannya. Di malam itu.

"Jangan menangis!"

Aku tersentak. Sejenak tertegun saat menyadari keberadaanku yang masih melekat dalam pelukannya. Tak ada keberanian untuk mendongak, aku hanya terdiam.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Hinata."

Bait kata yang nyaris membuatku lupa diri. Aku mendorong tubuhnya, menuai jengkal lebar di antara kami.

"Jangan katakan sesuatu jika kau tak mampu mewujudkannya," lirihku.

Ia kembali memelukku, membagi kecupan lembut di puncak kepalaku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya ...,"

Nafasku tercekat.

"... meskipun mungkin hanya mimpi bagiku untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Mungkin hanya angan untukku mendapat balas cintamu. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon,"

Aku mendongak. Bias penasaran dari netra _amethyst_ ku bersirobok dengan kilau safirnya.

"jangan menjauh dariku karena kau sudah terlalu jauh untuk kurengkuh."

 _Tes!_

Cukup satu tetes menjadi jawaban. Tak mampu aku tersenyum, hanya sebisik suara yang kuberikan.

"A-aku sayang Naruto-kun."

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, yang ku tahu ini adalah kebahagiaan yang kuinginkan. Menjalani hari, menghabiskan masa, bersamanya. Dengan dia selalu ada di sampingku.

Melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa dunia kami telah berbeda.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whoaa ... Sepertinya Nai terlalu lama vakum (kecuali Unbreakable Promise) jadi kemampuan menulis sedikit menurun ya?**

 **Silakan tuangkan tanggapan ya ke kolom review atau PM ^^**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan mampir.**


End file.
